1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly having two connector halves for fixing in a printed circuit board, a housing or another type of wall.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
EP 667 654 A2 discloses an assembly having two connector halves, one connector half having an actuating slide having a guide groove or a guide slot, and the other connector half correspondingly having a pin, the pin being moved through the guide slot or the guide groove during actuation of the actuating slide in order to connect the connector halves. Such an assembly is particularly helpful in plugging multi-pole connectors, since it is thereby made easier to apply the insertion force. A similar electric connector assembly having a control surface system has also been disclosed in DE 36 45 179 C2.
DE 40 40 748 C2 discloses an electric plug-and-socket device which ensures satisfactory fastening of a pair of connecting elements one to another. The plug-and-socket device comprises a pair of connecting elements and a fastening frame having a through hole which is defined by a pair of side walls. The connecting elements can move along the side walls in a fastening direction and in a direction perpendicular thereto. The plug-and-socket device comprises a guide mechanism which causes one of the connecting elements gradually to approach the other and to connect itself thereto until a state of complete connection is reached. The guiding mechanism has guide grooves, and the connector halves have corresponding pins which cooperate as in the case of an actuating slide. The fastening frame is fastened in a printed circuit board of a vehicle body.
The use of resilient arms with latching noses to secure a first part to a second part is known. It is also known to secure the resilient arms by means of further elements. DE 31 46 874 A1 has disclosed a connector having means for fastening to a frame part, locking noses being provided, and a complementary connector having a tongue which grips the locking noses behind and prevents the noses from being loosened from their latched position. It has also been disclosed, in DE-AS 1 098 565, to provide on opposite sides of a first connector half resilient arms which engage in an opening, for example in a printed circuit board, and are secured through the housing of the second connector.
It is the object of the invention to specify an assembly having two connector halves for fixing in a wall, which is of simple construction and permits reliable fixing in the wall without additional loose elements.
The object is achieved by means of an assembly having the features of the independent claims. Advantageous developments are specified in the subclaims.
The assembly has two connector halves, one connector half having an actuating slide having a guide groove or a guide slot or a pin, and the other connector half correspondingly having a pin or a guide groove or a guide slot, the pin being moved through the guide slot or the guide groove during actuation of the actuating slide in order to connect the connector halves. Furthermore, the first connector half has at least one resilient arm which extends to the side from the connector housing. Again, the first connector half has a stop. The first connector half can be inserted up to this stop through an opening in a wall. The resilient arm on the first connector half has in each case at least one latching nose. The latching nose is fitted in such a way that it latches tight on the side of the wall opposite the stop, if the first connector half is inserted into the wall up to the stop. The second connector half likewise has at least one projecting arm. This arm is fitted in such a way that when the two connector halves are joined the arm of the second connector half engages in the clearance between the resilient arm and the connector housing of the first connector half and fixes the resilient arm of the first connector half. This ensures that the connector pair is held securely on a wall. The wall of a housing, or a plate, or else a printed circuit board is conceivable as the wall.
It is particularly advantageous when the first connector half has at least one resilient arm on two opposite sides, and the second connector half likewise correspondingly has at least one projecting arm on two opposite sides. In addition to the secure holding, by virtue of the feature that the projecting arms of the second connector half are constructed in such a way that the pins do not engage in the guide slot until the arms engage in the clearance, it is ensured that the actuating slide cannot be actuated if the first connector half is not actually latched in the opening in the printed circuit board.
Since a high force can be applied when using the actuating slide, it would be possible to damage the arms were it possible to actuate the actuating slide before the projecting arms of the second connectors enter between the arms and the housing of the first connector half. It is therefore important to stipulate precisely how the sequence of entrance is performed. It is particularly advantageous that the projecting arms already engage in the clearance before the pins engage in the guide slot. This can be achieved by way of example and in a particularly advantageous way when the free ends of the arms are located in the same plane (perpendicular to the plug-in direction) as the pins, and when the entrance opening of the guide slots is located in the plane of the wall. It is then ensured that the arms have a leading action and the actuating slide can be actuated only if the first connector is latched correctly in the opening of the wall, for example of the printed circuit board.
If the actuating slide has complementary means which permit it to latch tight in two positions in the corresponding connector half, it is particularly advantageous that the connection of the two connector halves to the wall is also secured by the latching mechanism in the end position in which the connector halves are connected.